Nathan Drake VS Joel
Nathan Drake VS Joel is a what-if episode of Death Battle. Description Uncharted VS The Last of Us! Two survivors, one to steal, one to survive. Who'll live a DEATH BATTLE?!!! Interlude Blade: Naughty Dog. A company that's created a fair share of badass and epic stories, who've survived more than the face of death itself. And sometimes... Theyve got a story. Lion: Nathan Drake, the Fortuneless Fortune Hunter... Blade: Joel, one of the Last. Lion: He's The Blade and I'm Red Lion... Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nathan Lion: Nathan Morgan was a poor boy living with his brother Samuel Morgan, orphaned. Blade: But there was one issue. Sam would always sneak out, and took Nate with him. One day, though, Nate met Victor Sullivan, who caught him when he was running from a museum he broke into. Lion: Victor Goddamn Sullivan, who caught Nate, offered him an escape route. But then some bitch named err... Kathryn Marlow caught 'em, but Sulley helped him escape. Later on, Sam was caught and presumed dead. With a dead brother and Sully, his bro, crime partner, Nate took the name Nathan Drake, and started the life of a fortune-hunting smartass with a love for thievery. Blade: Nathan quickly grew to be a weapon-wielde, using basic handguns, to pistols. He carries AK-47 assault rifles, wielding them in troo fashion of a thief-boy. He'd even kill with a crossbow. Lion: Nathan can wield shotguns, snipers, Gatling guns, and turrets. He's efficient in turrets, and the RPG, an awesome superweapon that launches grenades in gangs. Blade: Nate's efficient, sneaking around and performing basic melee combat and stealth kills. Nate can also launch grenades well, and has a grappling hook with which Nathan can slip up to his opponents and deliver a deadly drop-kick. Lion: Nathan can also combat with a sword... But badly. ''' Blade: Nate's a smart-ass, and eventually the smart-assyness led the gang to get Nate married, before meeting Sam. Nate eventually decided to settle down and raise a family afterwards. '''Lion: Nate was led this way by feats. He climbed a snowy mountain with bare hands, took down the guardians of Shambala, brawled many people, and survived more than you could imagine. Blade: But Nate isn't invulnerable. He's nearly gotten his throat killed many times, and even then, he's somehow been on the move. Don't fight him over his prize. Nate: Welp, being a smart-ass' gotten me this far in life. Joel Blade: The world's fucked at some point. But for Joel, the apocalypse came at a tragic time. His family died, and then he was forced to run away and save Ellie, a girl orphaned at a quarantine zone. So... Lion: And so began the Last of Us, a game so epic IGN didn't rate it 7.8/10 for TOO MANY FUCKIN' ZOMBIES!! Blade: Technically they're human, turned into Clickers, an extremely dangerous creature that oneshots any human. Joel quickly became a master craftsman this way. Lion: Joel can craft knives which break, smoke bombs, molotovs that explode and health kits. Blade: Joel's efficient in guns, flamethrowers, snipers, shots, hunting rifles, revolvers, handguns and pistols. He can also use a hunting bow. Lion: Joel can wrestle zombies, and isn't afraid to kill for Ellie. He straight up survived an impaling! A fucking impaling! Blade: Joel isn't really that fast. Aside from that Joel's pretty damn average human as bestv. Lion: But Joel's a zombie-slayer for a reason, and you don't just mess with him. Joel: No Matter What...You keep finding something to fight for. Pre-Death Battle Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle An abandoned zone with no people around... One person was searching the area. He wanted a hiding spot. And a good one at that. Recently his home had been struck down and destroyed by a Clicker. He was Joel, and he was in search. Meanwhile, on the other end another human roamed in search of artefacts lost in the area. Nathan Drake was on the prowl. He spotted a pistol lying nearby. Literally the whole place was loaded by weapons. Nate picked up the pistol, firing off a round. The shot echoed across the arena, causing Joel to stand alert. Joel picked up the nearby pistol, before aiming around. The screen was split in two, as Nate searched the area. Joel stealthed around the area, before the two reached the other side of a wall. The very same one. Breathing heavily, the duo turned around, aiming the pistols in front of each other. Nate fired, but Joel ducked a second before he reached the trigger. Joel: Who the fuck are you?!!! Nate: Wait... You sound like my brother, Sam! Joel: Well, even if you were my brother I'd be forced to try and survive. I've been through far too much. Nate: Listen, pal. I'm gonna make the rundown quick for ya. We scram, grab some decent weapons, then... He slowly dropped the pistol, before jumping onto a safe zone. Nate: You die. FIGHT! Nate started off by jumping onto a building, before climbing up. The screen zoomed out as he scouted the area. Nate went down, before sneaking up to a weapons kit containing a shotgun, assault rifle, and a pistol. He grabbed the assault rifle, taking his own pistol with him. Joel dashed to the back of a wall, reloading ammo. He ran to a sharp stone before grabbing the stone, crafting a shiv. He picked up a shotgun nearby, before loading his pistol. As Joel circled the area, trying to find more materials, Nate was on the move. Nate jumped on to a vine, before climbing up, trying to scout out Joel. He spotted him, before firing off a few rounds from his assault rifle. Joel ducked, but was injured in the leg. Joel: Argh! Guh... Joel ran off, taking cover beyond the walls. He drew his gun, firing off at where Nate was last standing. Running out of ammo, he pulled out a shotgun, before running forward. Nate was taking cover behind the building. As Joel approved, he pulled out a smoke bomb, throwing it near a building. Nate wasn't behind the building, but was jumpscared by a nearby explosion. He was caught off guard, Joel delivering a couple elbows to his face. Nate: Hey, that hurts! He delivered a heavy kick to Joel's legs, before shooting him point-blank in the neck with a pistol. Joel headbutted him, before grabbing his shiv and impaling Nate with it. Nate fell over. Joel walked off, he got away by his shivs. Nate pulled out the knife. He stumbled to a safe spot, grabbing a sniper rifl. He started by climbing a roof, aiming at Joel from above. Joel ducked under a wall, avoiding the bullet. Joel was crafting something. As he jumped out from his cover, Nate sniped him twice more, leaving a bullet hole. Joel snuck behind a wall, before hurling a smoke bomb at Nate. As he smirked, clutching the thing he crafted, a grenade appeared before him. BOOM! Half of Joel's face was burnt off. He spotted Nate running into a nearby warehouse. He hurled the molotov into the warehouse, exploding it. All he had to do was find and kill Nate. Joel entered the warehouse, aiming his gun when a cutlass fell at his feet. Nate: You wanna go? Joel picked up the cutlass. He ran at Nate, and they clashed. Nate pulled out an assault rifle with one hand, before shooting Joel's burnt eye. Joel screamed, as Nate impaled him with the cutlass. Joel back off, swatting the air to try kill Nate, but Nate used his grappling hook, latching onto the roof, kicking Joel into the fire, jumping out the window. Nate proceeded to walk away as the house exploded. Joel's flaming, charred body flew out the roof. KO! Nate jumps on the helicopter, as Joel's corpse gets salvaged by Clickers. Conclusion Blade: This was essentialy a case of "what you can do I can do tenfold". With every blow, Joel had a counter to Nate mostly, with smoke bombs, molotovs, and his weapons, but Nate had him outclassed in every way. Lion: Joel relies on stealth most of the time, and, since he comes from a world where EVERYTHING'S a zombie, he's gotta make his shots count. He was up against somebody that was far more experienced, and overall WAY faster. Blade: Nate can climb a snow-capped mountain with his BARE. HANDS. Not only that but Joel wasn't nearly as fast. Nate was smarter, faster, stronger, and overall more experienced. When you can outrun crashing bridges, defeat GODS, and survive several onslaughts, you know who's superior. Lion: Joel fought hard, but I guess we've seen the Last of Him. Blade: The winner is Nathan Drake. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:SlashLion5K Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Spy/Stealth vs Treasure Hunter/Fortune Seeker Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016